


Bells

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It was always dark when they did this.
Relationships: Cid/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lipstickcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/gifts).

> KHYML 15MinFiclet ~2004
> 
> For Lipstickcat.

There was a moment, just a short, quick moment as the bell began to chime the hour. Twelve times the bell sounded, causing them both to take ever so brief of a moment to pause and wonder just who was taking the time to slink up to the top of that shop to ring the bell.

But before the echo from the third strike had died out, the bell was forgotten, traded for hot lust and decadent momentary absolution.

The room was dark, it was always dark when the did this. But, then again, it was always rather dark in Traverse Town anyway.

Leon was almost overly hot, drowning in a mound of pillows and blankets and his own body and the body above him. He couldn't manage to get his hair from his face, sweating and forgetting about his discomfort as his body stole to heights he normally couldn't bring himself to think about.

He felt infinitely full, about to be deliciously split and he didn't really care. Somehow though, the clear sound of the bell kept creeping back into his head long after the chimes had ended. He didn't even realize he was hearing his own voice too, crying out and crying for more.

In the infinite heat and the infinite pleasure where he both couldn't get his too-long hair away from his face and didn't care anyway, Leon found himself almost frighteningly aware of his body right at the moment before oblivion.

He was being kissed.

And as he came, the kisses didn't stop and wouldn't stop, not until his pleasure was shared.

Later, much later when even the embers of a half-dozen cigarettes had burned out and grown cold in the ashtray on the table on the other side of the bed, Leon found himself unable to sleep.

He heard the bell again, chiming the hour. Still, he couldn't figure out who would risk their own life solely for the time. It wasn't that important - priorities had changed over the years.

He couldn't help thinking that was how he'd ended up where he was now - happily suffocating himself in a wrap off too-thick blankets, contenting himself with brief physical pleasure to replace things he had lost and could never have again.


End file.
